prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 4, 2015 Smackdown results
The June 4, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 2, 2015 at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. Summary The Corporate Demon chokeslamed his way into The Big Dog's SmackDown showdown with The Celtic Warrior, NXT Champion Kevin Owens further disrespected the leader of the Cenation, three of WWE's most explosive combinations went head-to-head for an opportunity at the WWE Tag Team Titles, and The Architect prepared to battle The Lunatic Fringe at WWE Money in the Bank. WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins kicked off SmackDown without the World Title or The Authority. Reaffirming his belief that he was the greatest World Champion ever, he claimed that he dismantled The Shield, won the Money in the Bank Ladder Match and beat Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns at WrestleMania all on his own. In reference to Dean Ambrose “stealing” his title, Rollins said he wouldn't need anything or anybody to destroy The Lunatic Fringe at WWE Money in the Bank to get back what was his. A determined Ambrose interrupted from an undisclosed location, disputing Rollins’ claims that he achieved his success on his own and declaring himself the rightful WWE World Heavyweight Champion — something he said he'd prove, or die trying, in their Ladder Match on June 14. Fresh out of the first Elimination Chamber Match for the WWE Tag Team Championships, three of the squared circle's most explosive tandems battled in a Triple Threat Match to become the No. 1 contenders to The New Day at Money in the Bank. In the height of the action, Titus O’Neil hurled Sin Cara into Konnor and sent them both flying over the top rope. This paved the way for him to hit a devastating powerslam on Viktor for the win — making The Prime Time Players the No. 1 contenders to The New Day. Moments after the match, Kofi Kingston, Big E & Xavier Woods greeted the situation with a very “positive” reaction. At Money in the Bank, they said they planned to beat O’Neil & Young, inspire the WWE Universe and watch Kingston win the Money in the Bank contract. The Big Guy earned his first victory as Intercontinental Champion, overcoming Stardust with an earth-shattering Meathook Clothesline–Shell Shocked combination. The Diva of Tomorrow sounded off about The Bellas, following Nikki and Brie's use of Twin Magic during the Divas Championship Match on Raw. Feeling rejected, two of WWE's scariest Superstars reunited to focus their wrath outward. After defeateding 15-time World Champion John Cena in a Champion vs. Champion Match at WWE Elimination Chamber one of the greatest WWE debuts ever, Kevin Owens, focused on destroying The Champ at WWE Money in the Bank emerged on SmackDown. Addressing the WWE Universe, the brash Superstar responded to Cena's Raw remarks by calling his adversary delusional and promising to put an end to the Hustle, Loyalty & Respect “garbage” — which he said the Cenation leader “force fed” kids for 10 years. Owens then mocked Cena further as he presented an open challenge for the NXT Title. Zack Ryder answered the call, and in the end, Owens reigned supreme with the Pop-up Powerbomb. He then attacked “Long Island Iced-Z” after the bell and repeatedly hit the brutal finishing maneuver. In a fast-paced contest between Money in the Bank Ladder Match participants, Neville used his high-flying superiority to overcome the antics of The New Day and pin Kofi Kingston outright. The Awesome One welcomed Lana onto his always controversial show, questioning why the beauty had parted ways with Rusev. Business really picked up, though, when The Moneymaker introducing Lana's former ally as his surprise second guest. A “broken” Rusev emerged on crutches and begged Lana to give him a second chance. After Lana refused, Dolph Ziggler emerged to escort her from the ring, leaving Rusev to fume inside it. After attacking Randy Orton on Raw, Sheamus went head-to-head with Roman Reigns on SmackDown — amid speculation that The Celtic Warrior might be trying to take out his Money in the Bank Ladder Match opponents before their June 14 showdown. Just when it looked as if The Big Dog might overcome the first Irish-born World Champion, Director of Operations Kane attacked him out of nowhere. After the bell rang, Sheamus recovered and reengaged Reigns, only to suffer the attack of The Corporate Demon as well. Moments later, Kane stunned the WWE Universe by announcing that he would be the final participant in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Results ; ; *The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) defeated The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto & Sin Cara) and The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) in a Three Way Match in a WWE Tag Team Title #1 Contendership (5:33) *Ryback defeated Stardust (2:11) *Kevin Owens © defeated Zack Ryder to retain the WWE NXT Championship (1:10) *Neville defeated Kofi Kingston (w/ Big E & Xavier Woods) (4:21) *Roman Reigns defeated Sheamus by DQ Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Dean Ambrose interrupts Seth Rollins 6-4-15 SD 1.jpg 6-4-15 SD 2.jpg 6-4-15 SD 3.jpg 6-4-15 SD 4.jpg 6-4-15 SD 5.jpg 6-4-15 SD 6.jpg The Prime Time Players v The Lucha Dragons v The Ascension 6-4-15 SD 7.jpg 6-4-15 SD 8.jpg 6-4-15 SD 9.jpg 6-4-15 SD 10.jpg 6-4-15 SD 11.jpg 6-4-15 SD 12.jpg Ryback v Stardust 6-4-15 SD 13.jpg 6-4-15 SD 14.jpg 6-4-15 SD 15.jpg 6-4-15 SD 16.jpg 6-4-15 SD 17.jpg 6-4-15 SD 18.jpg Paige calls out the Bellas 6-4-15 SD 19.jpg 6-4-15 SD 20.jpg 6-4-15 SD 21.jpg 6-4-15 SD 22.jpg 6-4-15 SD 23.jpg 6-4-15 SD 24.jpg Kevin Owens v Zack Ryder 6-4-15 SD 25.jpg 6-4-15 SD 26.jpg 6-4-15 SD 27.jpg 6-4-15 SD 28.jpg 6-4-15 SD 29.jpg 6-4-15 SD 30.jpg Neville defeated Kofi Kingston 6-4-15 SD 31.jpg 6-4-15 SD 32.jpg 6-4-15 SD 33.jpg 6-4-15 SD 34.jpg 6-4-15 SD 35.jpg 6-4-15 SD 36.jpg Miz TV with Lana 6-4-15 SD 37.jpg 6-4-15 SD 38.jpg 6-4-15 SD 39.jpg 6-4-15 SD 40.jpg 6-4-15 SD 41.jpg 6-4-15 SD 42.jpg Roman Reigns v Sheamus 6-4-15 SD 43.jpg 6-4-15 SD 44.jpg 6-4-15 SD 45.jpg 6-4-15 SD 46.jpg 6-4-15 SD 47.jpg 6-4-15 SD 48.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #824 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #824 at WWE.com * #824 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events